Mageance
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: And the question is: Who wants to take vengeance? And why? Will Ruby manage to get Peter back? What was stolen from Mr. Gold? Will Alice find her own Wonderland? And what is hat doing in all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Starring today**: Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin's guest, Mr. Gold, Alice  
**Summary for today's scrap**: Rumple is about to make a deal. Alice is late like a White Rabbit

Rumplestiltskin has sprawled in his favourite chair in his great castle. He was quite proud of it. He conjured it up himself from the hat after all. The hat was now wistfully rested on a pedestal, as one of his trophies. Rum liked valuable and unusual stuff, as he did like his deals. On a long table was a decorate quill placed in an inkwell, near the tea set. Silver tray was completely covered in dust. Nobody has done cleaning here for a long time. Rum thought he would need someone to tidy up that all mess. Someone like Snow maybe? Grooming seven dwarves must have been a challenge after all. Or that, what was her name, Cinderella. She owed him for her "and they lived happily ever after" after all. It was astonishing that he, so mighty and so first class evil had a trouble like that. That was ridiculous. Niah!  
A smoke started to spread from behind the curtain to the left from the double door. The imp giggled under his breath and jumped down the chair.  
- What can I do for you, dearie?

Mr. Gold shut the glass cover of the counter. At this time there weren't much people on the streets of Storybrooke, because everybody was having their breakfast At Granny's. The doorbell rang as the door opened. A limp blonde girl muffled in a warm jacket introduced with her breathe of the winter and sweet buns baked by Ruby's grandmother.  
- You're late, Alice - said Mr. Gold in a gloomy voice.  
He scared her. The rich owner of a town, who could be described by some more adjectives.  
She placed the package on the counter. Gold looked at her hesitantly. As if he couldn't unwrap it by himself! After few minutes hot coffee with milk and sugar - two teaspoons exactly - ended up near sweet buns. Ruby had always that strange look on her face when Alice was placing her order. She didn't have to run every morning to the pawn shop and watch Mr Gold in his smart suit.  
- They're still warm - she reassured him, her teeth chattering with cold. Why was he actually ordering breakfast at Granny's? Couldn't he just take a walk to the cafe?  
- Next time, Alice, come at 8.15 AM - he reminded her coldly. - Please.  
She flinched. Damn pedant, not tolerating burnt toasts or being late even a minute. Was it the reason he stopped eating breakfasts at home?


	2. Chapter 2

**Starring today: **Jefferson, Ruby, Rumplestiltskin, Evil Queen  
**Summary for today's scrap: **At Granny's, Do we have a deal?

Normal people used to eat their breakfast At Granny's, crowded around metal tables. Jefferson wasn't normal for sure. He was sitting in the corner rocking over a cup of tea, which was already cold, with headphones in his ears. Even from here she could hear alarming din of a psychedelic music. Ruby watched the weirdo every day, bringing his own teapot and a fanciful cup to have it filled with tea. Granny told her to be nice to Jefferson and to ignore his eccentricity. Oh yes, Jefferson surely must have possessed many thing starting with "e" - egocentrism, egotism, not to mention exoticness going hand to hand with a strange hat like the ones from Dickens books. Jefferson was struggling hard with Mr. Gold to be called the greatest freak in town, but in category "dangerously crazy freaks" Jefferson was definitely taking the lead.  
The son of the madam mayor rolled in to the cafe, walked past Leroy and Hopper and run straight to the Emma's table. Mary Margaret was right behind him, taking off her scarf and carrying a huge bag on her shoulder. She has been recently discovering allures of the civilization with her brand new macbook. Ruby rolled her eyes. At last. She approached the counter and started to fill in orders. Scrambled eggs with chives and bacon, Leroy. Porridge and coffee, dr Hopper. Wait, did she write down the buns? She skimmed through the list. Alice was here at 8.10, managing Mr. Gold's matters as usual. On the other hand, since Mr. Gold started buying at the cafe, their sales volume even become higher. Gold had a separate bill, paid in the beginning of the month. Ruby didn't doubted though that he was running his own expense's register. Someone as organized as him had everything under control - expenses, bun's size, Storybrooke and Alice.

"What can I do for you, dearie?"  
Rumplestiltskin was swaying on his heels, narrowing his eyes maliciously. At last he tried to. Evil wore as always one of her fancy dresses, with grey embroidered corset with high collar and waving skirt.  
"Children", said Evil Queen imperiously, raising her skirt while coming through the mirror.  
He nearly choked with excitement and cleared his throat. Evil scowled him. For a moment she sounded as if she was trying to seduce him.  
"Rumplestiltskin?"  
"Had I not known you, I would think you're serious. Lucky you, it's my specialty. Any preferences of skin color, race, age? I believe that ogre's babies are not taken into consideration?  
Evil looked at him as if he had lost his mind. In his rotten to the core soul a giggle could be heard. Rumplestiltskin looked hesitantly at the Queen. He brushed his hair off, remembering to wash them. Had he expected this visit, maybe he would even wash them earlier. But Evil seemed to like to drop by uninvited.  
"Don't play with me, Rumplestiltskin."  
"Let's make a deal", he sounded almost solemnly. As if that could be possible with his hoarse voice.  
He gathered from the table an expensive quill and a parchment, which has already the conditions of agreement written on it.  
Evil looked at him as if he were stupid. Again? Not enough of that glowering? You may deteriorate your sight, queen.  
"The Cinderella's quill. Who do you think I am, Rumplestiltskin?", she hissed.  
"A very intelligent woman, niah!", he whooped with giggle. She was way too smart. But not too much, though. "And that woman surely has something valuable to exchange. Remember that everything has its price, dearie."  
She nodded.  
"The hat must serve you well."  
"Indeed, I'm very fond of him", said cheater. "But its inappropriate for festive days. Will you sign?"  
He watched with shining eyes as she helds out a finger with long nails, cuts her hand and signs with her own blood.  
"Making deal with you is pure pleasure, dearie", he said with the most insincere smile he could produce. "Send my regards to Genie. And watch out while stepping through the mirror, the threshold is way too high for you."  
When he was back in his chair in a position of full panda, Rumplestiltskin has let out a deep breath. Evil didn't let herself to be outwitted, nonetheless he loved their little games. He looked at the spinning wheel. It's time to get to work.


End file.
